Field of Use
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packages, and more specifically, to such packages and systems incorporating a mechanism to reduce electromagnetic coupling between components in the semiconductor device package.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems often employ power amplifiers for increasing the power of a high frequency signal. In a wireless communication system, a power amplifier is usually the last amplifier in a transmission chain (the output stage). High gain, high linearity, stability, and a high level of power-added efficiency (i.e., the ratio of the difference between the output power and the input power to DC power) are characteristics of an ideal amplifier.
In general, a high frequency power amplifier operates at maximum power efficiency when the power amplifier transmits peak output power. However, power efficiency tends to worsen as output power decreases. Recently, Doherty power amplifier architectures have been the focus of attention not only for base stations, but also for mobile terminals because of the architecture's high power-added efficiency.
A Doherty power amplifier includes two or more amplifiers, such as a carrier amplifier and a peaking amplifier. These amplifiers can be connected in parallel with their outputs joined by an offset transmission line, which performs impedance transformation. The peaking amplifier delivers current as the carrier amplifier saturates, thereby reducing the impedance seen at the output of the carrier amplifier. Thus, the carrier amplifier delivers more current to the load while the carrier amplifier is saturated because of a “load-pulling” effect. Since the carrier amplifier remains close to saturation, a Doherty power amplifier is able to transmit peak output power so that the total efficiency of the system remains relatively high.
Such high frequency power amplifiers commonly are fabricated in a single semiconductor package. However, the circuit architecture presents challenges in terms of the semiconductor package design. Present Doherty power amplifier semiconductor package design calls for the use of discrete devices and integrated circuits that may involve one device which includes the carrier amplifier and a separate device that includes the peaking amplifier. These discrete devices are maintained a distance apart in the package in order to limit problems with high frequency crosstalk that can occur between the carrier and peaking amplifiers.
Unfortunately, maintaining the requisite spatial distance between amplifiers in the package limits the potential for miniaturization of the semiconductor package. Limiting miniaturization is undesirable where low cost, a low weight, and a small volume are important package attributes for various applications.